vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Emma Lou Diemer
Emma Lou Diemer (* 24. November 1927 in Kansas City) ist eine US-amerikanische Komponistin und Musikpädagogin. Leben Ihre Studien führte sie an mehreren Universitäten und Konservatorien und bei vielen Professoren durch. Sie studierte an der Yale School of Music und erreichte 1949 den Bachelor of Music und 1950 den Master of Music. Von 1952 bis 1953 studierte sie im Rahmen des Fulbright-Programmes in Brüssel Komposition. Danach kehrte sie in die USA zurück und promovierte im Jahr 1960 an der Eastman School of Music. Sie studierte bei Paul Hindemith, Ernst Toch, William Gant Klavier und Edna Scotten Billings Orgel. Von 1959 bis 1961 war sie für das Ford Foundation Young Composers Project tätig. Von 1964 bis 1965 war sie beratende Komponistin beim Contemporary Music Project of Music Educators. Die Universität von Maryland berief sie für die Jahre 1965 bis 1970 zum Assistent-Professor für Musiktheorie und Komposition. Ab 1971 berief sie die Universität von Kalifornien in Santa Barbara zur Professorin für Musiktheorie und Komposition bis 1991. Ab Januar 1991 wirkte sie als Professor Emeritus am gleichen Institut. Seit 1940 war sie auch als Organistin in der First Presbyterian Church in Santa Barbara tätig und bekleidete dieses Amt bis 2002. Ihr Œuvre ist umfangreich und deckt viele Bereiche der Musik ab. Werke Werke für Orchester * 1954 Suite for Orchestra * 1958 Concerto for Harpsichord and Chamber Orchestra * 1959 Symphony No. 2 on American Indian Themes * 1959 Pavane for string orchestra * 1959 Youth Overture * 1960 Rondo Concertante * 1961 Symphonie Antique * 1961 Festival Overture * 1963 Concerto for Flute * 1967 Fairfax Festival Overture * 1977 Concert Piece for Organ and Orchestra * 1985 Suite of Homages * 1988 Serenade for String Orchestra * 1991 Concerto in One Movement for Marimba * 1991 Concerto in One Movement for Piano * 1995 Concerto in One Movement for Organ and Chamber Orchestra: „Alaska“ * 1996 Santa Barbara Overture * 2004 Homage to Tchaikovsky * 2004 Chumash Dance Celebration '' * 2004 ''Concerto in One Movement for Piano * Aria for String Orchestra Werke für Blasorchester * 1960 Brass Menagerie Suite * 1981 La Rag * Concert for Flute and Band Chormusik * 1960 Three Madrigals * 1970 Anniversary Choruses auf Texten aus den Psalmen für Chor und Orchester * 1970 O to Make the Most Jubilant Song * 1976 Four Poems by Alice Meynell für Sopran oder Tenor und Kammerorchester (2 Flöten incl. Piccolo, 2 Percussion, Vibraphon, Xylophon, Harfe, Cembalo, Klavier und Streicher) * 1976 From This Hour, Freedom Streicher und Schlagzeug * 1984 Three Poems by Oscar Wilde * 1984 More Madrigals * 1985 Invocation Text von May Sarton für Chor und Orchester * 1988 Christmas Cantata, „The Holy Chld“ * 1988 A Feast for Christmas für Blechbläser-Quintett und Klavier * 1991 There is a Morn Unseen Text von Emily Dickinson für Chor und Orchester * 1993 Kyrie für gemischten Chor, Klavier 4-händig und Orgel * 1993 To Come So für gemischten Chor, Frauenchor und Kammer-Ensemble * 1996 Gloria für gemischten Chor, zwei Klaviere und Schlagzeug * 1996–2000 MASS in lateinischer Sprache für gemischten Chor, Solisten, zwei Klaviere und Percussion Kammermusik * 1960 Woodwind Quintet No. 1 * 1960 „Declamation“ for Brass and Percussion * 1962 Sextet for Piano and Woodwind Quintet * 1972 Music for Woodwind Quartet * 1974 Movement for Flute, Oboe and Organ * 1976 Movement for Flute, Oboe, Clarinet and Piano * 1987 String Quartet No. 1 * 1990 „Laudate“ for Trumpet and Organ * 1992 Sextet for Flute, Oboe, Clarinet, Violin, Cello, Piano * 2000 Psalms for Trumpet and Organ '' * 2000 ''Psalms for Organ and two Percussion * 2000 Psalm 122 and Psalm 1 for Bass Trombone and Organ * 2000 Psalm 121 for Organ, Brass and Percussion Musik für Tasteninstrumente * 1951 St. Anne für Orgel * 1957 Festival Voluntary for the Feast of St. Mark für Orgel * 1958 Fantasie für Orgel * 1959 Hymn setting on He Leadeth Me für Orgel * 1960 Ten Hymn Preludes für Orgel * 1961 Time Pictures für Klavier * 1964 Toccata für Orgel * 1965 Seven Etudes für Klavier * 1965 Seven Hymn Preludes für Orgel * 1967 Fantasy on „O Sacred Head“ für Orgel * 1969 Toccata and Fugue für Orgel * 1970 Celebration, Seven Hymn Settings für Orgel * 1970 Three Fantasies on Advent/Christmas Hymns für Orgel * 1971 Sound Pictures für Klavier * 1971 Four on a Row für Klavier * 1973 Declarations für Orgel * 1976 Jubilate and Contrasts für Orgel * 1979 Toccata für Klavier * 1982 Elegy for Organ Duo für Orgel * 1984 Suite of Easter Hymns für Orgel * 1992 Psalms for Organ für Orgel * 1992 Toccata für Cembalo * 1993 Fantasy for Piano für Klavier * 1994 God With Us, Eleven Pieces for Organ * 1995 We Praise Your Name, Suite for Organ on „Grosser Gott“ Musik für Percussion * 1955 Toccata for Marimba * 1980 Solotrio for xylophone, vibraphone and marimba (ein Spieler) * 1990 Concerto in One Movement for Marimba * 2004 Toccata for Six for 2 xylophones, 2 marimbas, 2 vibraphones * Ice Rhythm (solo marimba) * Toccata for Timpani (solo timpani) Elektronische Musik * 1978 Patchworks 2- or 4-channel tape created on Electrocomp 101 and sequencer * 1980 Scherzo * 1982 God is Love for SSAATBB and tape * 1984 A Day in the Country for clarinet and tape * 1985 The Lord's Prayer for SATB and Tape (or organ) * 1986 Church Rock for Organ and Tape * 1989 Serenade for Woodwind Quintet and Tape Literatur * Ellen Grolman Schlegel und Ellen K. Grolman: Emma Lou Diemer: A Bio-bibliography, Greenwood Publishing Group, 2001, ISBN 031331814X, ISBN 9780313318146 Weblinks * *Emma Lou Diemers Manuskripte und Forschungsnachlass an der University of California, Santa Barbara Library (Englisch) * Werkverzeichnis und Foto auf klassika.info Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1927 Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Komponist